


Campfires, Devils, & Ghosts Oh My!

by Kymera219



Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angelic news bomb, Camping, Chloe is not amused, Cute Trixie Decker, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Lucifer hates camping, Protective Lucifer, Rae-Rae did a boo boo, idiot siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie go camping, where Trixie reveals the story of the ghost that supposedly haunts the area. A bump in the night turns into an unexpected reunion and a battle between angels and poltergeists.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661443
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203





	Campfires, Devils, & Ghosts Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namedawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Pruflas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [Sammiwayward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts).



Chloe breathed in the fresh air as she stepped out of the car. She, along with Trixie and Lucifer, were spending the weekend camping at the Fernwood Resort in Big Sur. 

Lucifer, not being one who enjoys roughing it( the Jurassic Era was bad enough, Detective), rented them one of the parks luxurious Adventure tents. While Chloe was perfectly content with a sleeping bag on the ground, she had to admit there were advantages to a Queen bed and fresh towels for the bath house nearby.

Lucifer was busy unloading their supplies from the trunk, giving Chloe a chance to appreciate his outfit. He'd broke out that leather jacket she loved, a tight-fitting black shirt, and designer jeans that accentuated his angelic hindquarters. He even traded out his normal Louboutin's for fancy hiking boots. All in all, it was a sight that made Chloe's desire burn.

"See something you like, Detective?" Lucifer smirked. He'd noticed his girlfriend staring at him and couldn't resist teasing her.

Trixie ran around their campsite in an excited buzz. "This is so cool!" She shouted," I can't wait to see if the ghost shows up!"

Her mother paused at that statement. "What ghost?".

"The one that haunts this campground!", she replied cheerfully," they say that every night between two and three in the morning, an Indian ghost walks around in a corn mask!".

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "That is just bloody preposterous!".

"So you're telling me that ghosts aren't real, even though you are?" Chloe asked. 

"Detective, the only reason people think they've seen ghosts is because Rae-Rae was late for a soul pickup" Lucifer said as he deposited their belongings in the tent. 

"What's a Rae-Rae?" Trixie asked him.

"Rae-Rae is my sister," he replied," she's known as Azriel, the angel of Death".

"Okay," Chloe injected in a slightly manic pitch, "Monkey, why don't we save the ghost stuff for later. Want to check out those hiking trails?"

"Yeah!" The girl cheered.

The trio spent several hours hiking along the various trails in the forest. Surprisingly, the devil didn't do any complaining, content to just walk hand in hand with his detective.

They had dinner at the Fernwood Tavern, a bar and grill built right into the Redwoods. Chloe and Trixie loved the view from the outdoor patio, and Lucifer had to admit that they had some half decent alcohol.

They made their way back to their tent, just after nightfall. Lucifer lit up the firepit without matches, much to Trixie's delight. Chloe couldn’t help but snicker as her daughter and boyfriend argued over the best way to roast a marshmallow.

Around 2am, Trixie fell asleep by the fire. Lucifer picked her up and carried her to the bed inside the tent, tucking her in gently. He came back out and saw Chloe sitting by the fire, staring up at his stars.

"I made those, you know," he said as he put his arm around her. She gave him a look of wonder.

"Is that why they refer to you as 'lightbringer'?" she asked.

"It is," he replied slowly," but how did you know that?"

"Trixie googled you".

"Ah," he said, " clever girl, our urchin".

Chloe was about to kiss him senseless after he referred to Trixie as his, but before she could get closer a noise startled them both.

"What was that?" Chloe whispered.

"I'm not sure," Lucifer whispered back," but it's not far off".

They heard the strange noise again, a shrill whistle like sound, getting closer to their campsite. 

"Detective," he told her quietly," go into the tent and grab the offspring whilst I douse the fire".

Chloe quickly did as he said and woke Trixie up. "Mommy?" She asked sleepily.

"Shh, you need to be very quiet, Monkey "

"Is it the ghost?" the child asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but Lucifer is keeping an eye out".

Suddenly, a figure stumbled out into the clearing. It looked to be a large Native American, wearing a mask spun from cornsilk.

"IT'S THE GHOST!" Both girls screamed. 

"That's it! No one scares my girls " and with that Lucifer punched the figure in the face, knocking the mask off.

"Bloody hell!....Raguel?"

"Sam?" 

"Wait, Lucifer, you know this guy?" Chloe asked confused.

"You're name is Sam?" Trixie asked behind her. 

"Urchin," Lucifer side-eyed, " exactly how much chocolate cake is it going to take for you to forget that?"

"Well...."

"Enough!" Chloe shouted, " Lucifer, explain!"

"Right," he cleared his throat,"Detective, this is Raguel, one of my idiot brothers". 

"Uhm, nice to meet you?" Chloe said uncertainly.

Raguel stood up and dusted himself off before taking Chloe's hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Detective ".

"Oh, just call me Chloe" she said smiling.

"So, Rags," Lucifer interrupted," any particular reason you're traipsing around in the dark, perpetuating human ghost stories?".

"Rae-Rae asked me to help her, " Raguel said," she forgot to pick up a soul here ".

"That doesn't explain the Dress-up session, brother " Lucifer told him.

"She forgot to pick up the soul 400 Earth years ago "

"WHAT?!"

"I take it that's bad?" Chloe asked them.

"You would be correct Miss Chloe," Raguel explained," the longer a soul waits to be transported to heaven or hell, the more it warps and degrades. This causes violent reactions, sometimes referred to as poltergeists by mortals".

Chloe gulped at that idea. "And you needed to wear the mask because..."

"The forgotten soul was an Indian chief " he said," I was hoping to lure it out with a remnant from its mortal past"

Suddenly, Trixie's eyes got wide as saucers. " Uh, guys, I think your lost soul just got here".

She pointed to the trees behind the adults where a violent, red swhirl had appeared. It made an angry screeching sound as it hurdled towards them. 

Lucifer quickly grabbed both of his girls out of the souls path, curling his wings around them in a protective stance. Raguel opened his wings and curled around Lucifer's. 

"You got any bright ideas how to handle this?" Lucifer shouted over the roaring poltergeist. 

"I think so, can you still make stars, Sam?" His brother asked. 

"Pfft, of course I can. You stay with the Detective and her offspring while I do this".

Lucifer stood up, and focused on concentrating his inner light. A small star appeared in the palm of his hand. Suddenly, the raging wind stopped and stared at the star. The hazy red form of the poltergeist shifted until an ancient Native American chief was standing there. Wisps of what could've been tears flowed down his transparent cheeks as he looked at the star.

With the soul finally calm, Raguel was able to touch it and seal it away within a device he'd brought. Now the spirit could be safely transported to the Silver City.

Once the soul was contained, Lucifer let the star condense back into nothingness.

"That....was....AWESOME!" Trixie shouted.

"That's one word for it," Chloe muttered.

"Well, I've got to take this poor thing to the Silver City," Raguel told them,"It was great seeing you Sam, maybe you'll visit us sometime, yeah?"

"That's going to be a little difficult, Rags, considering I'm banned for eternity".

His brother gave him a knowing smile, " Oh didn't you know? Father lifted that ban about a month ago Earth time....said something about wanting to see his granddaughters". 

"Granddaughters? What the bloody hell are you on about?" Lucifer asked. Instead of answering, Raguel just flapped his bronze wings and dissapeared.

Lucifer turned around to look at a mysteriously quiet Detective. "Chloe, do you have any idea what my brother was referring to?" He asked.

"Well," she replied sheepishly, " let's just say in about eight and a half months, camping will be the least amount of roughing it you've done". 

Chloe walked back to their tent, leaving a frantic devil to follow behind her. 

"Wait a minute.....detective....DETECTIVE!".

Trixie followed after them, laughing and plotting all the things she would do with her new baby sister.

**Author's Note:**

> The legend of the Indian ghost is a legit thing I found when researching the campground in the story. 
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
